Human Transmutation
by animeoh
Summary: Ch3: "How much more does fate want to hurt this family?"  HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: After

**I'm still really sucky at fanfics, but I appreciate helpful criticism!**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. if I did, then I wouldn't be making fanfics, would I?**

**Chapter 1: After**

"Maes! Nina! Come upstairs, its time to go to sleep!" The bottle blond's voice resounded through the house.

"Coming, Mama!" Two voices replied almost immediately. A six-year-old mini Ed and a four-year-old mini Winry climbed up the stairs and ran into their father and uncle's old bedroom where their mother was waiting.

"Will you wake us up when dad gets home?" Maes asked in his perfect tongue, aiming to be a prodigy like his father.

"Yeah, amma, dada open door you wake?" Nina asked in her broken tongue, but considering she was four she was pretty good at speaking.

"Yes, yes, amma wake you when dada open door." Winry picked up her daughter and nuzzled her on her stomach before placing her on the bed. She then hugged Maes, who blushed furiously then hugged back.

Winry laughed and remembered what Maes and Ed would have daily fights about before putting them both onto the bed. Her kids were asleep in minutes.

The blond went out to the balcony with a lantern. and leaned on the railing. She began to flash it, on and off. When getting bored, she pulled out the Rush Valley newspaper (which Paninya sent to her in Resembool weekly) and began to read, never stopping her continuous flashing.

Winry had a song in her head. She'd heard it in her dreams.

She laughed at how well it fit her situation:

_I don't know where you're going. Or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home._

_We both knew this type of life. Didn't come with instructions. So I'm trying to do my best. To make something outta nothing. And sometimes it gets. Downright shitty in fact. When you call and I don't even know. What city I'm at._

_Or what day of the week in the middle of the month. In a year I don't recall. It's like my life's on repeat and the last time we spoke. I told you I wouldn't be long(yeah)That was last November now December's almost gone. I'd apologize but I don't realize what I'm doing wrong_

_I don't know where you're going. Or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home._

_And you been nothing but amazing. And I will never take that for granted. Half of these birds would have flew. To coop but you, you truly understand it. And the fact you stood beside me. Every time you heard some bogusness. You deserve a standing o'. Cause they'd a just been over it._

_Let em talk, let em talk, let em talk, let em talk. Like we don't hear what they saying. Let em walk, let em walk, let em walk, let em walk. We'll just drive by and keep waving it. Cause you and I above all that. Just let em wallow in it. Now they all choked up, yuck. Cause they be swallowing it._

_I don't know where you're going. Or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going. Just get your ass back home._

_No one holds me down like you do, sweetheart. You keep doing that, I'll keep doing this. We'll be aight in the end. Trust that. We put the us in trust, baby. Let's go!_

_I don't care what you're after. As long as I'm the one, No. I don't care why you're leaving. You'll miss me when you're gone._

_I don't know where you're going...Or when you're coming home. I left the keys under the mat to our front door. For one more chance to hold you close. I don't know where you're going...Just get your ass back home..._

She must have fallen asleep with the lantern on.

How she knew: Ed got home and, seeing Winry asleep, smiled and looked up the great view he got from beneath her dress. Winry's body leaned forwards, the lantern fell out of her hands, smacked Ed right in between the eyes, Ed yelled, Winry woke up, started laughing, and both their noises proceeded to wake up their equally loud children.

"Dada!" Nina started running down the stairs.

Maes was right behind her, being his father. "Nina, stop running! You'll trip and fall and break your supraorbital process!" Being a prodigy did have its setbacks.

Nina, completely ignoring her onii-chan, ran up and jumped onto her father's sprawled body on the floor. Ed grunted, then the brightest smile in the world lit up his face.

"Nina!"

"Dada!"

They proceeded to hug each other, looking and acting _very _much like Maes and his daughter, Elysia.

Elysia was now 13 years old and a very beautiful baker, opening a bakery joint in her mother's flower shop.

"Dad!"

"Son!" Edward barely had enough time to brace himself before his son body-slammed into him. "Ooh, yeah, you're growing for _sure._"

And Winry finally made it outside, wobbling slightly because of her four-months-in pregnancy. "Ed!" Ed stood up, Nina dangling from the back of his neck, and Maes latching onto his left leg. This didn't bother Ed at all as he hugged his wife. "Welcome home, you idiot. How was it in Ishibal?"

"It was great. Scar changed his name a while ago. He is now known as Kizeta-san." _**(A/N: Kizeta = Scar)**_

"That's great...though its kind of creepy, I respect his decision." The blond led her husband up the steps and into the house.

"Well you look older, don't you Winry."

"Shut up Ed, I'm only 25. And besides, you're not any better." Winry stopped growing when she was a quarter inch shorter than Ed, who was the most relieved man in the world when she stopped growing. She was taller than all the women they knew now, by about four inches, even though she was the youngest.

"Okay guys, it's time for you to go to bed, and tomorrow we have to get ready for the day after." The golden-eyed boy whispered to his kids as Winry sat on the sofa. His kids obliged, tired enough already.

"Okay Edward, show me what you learned," Winry said, a smug look on her face.

"Actually, Winry, I _did_ learn something," He glared, then sat down next to Winry. "Although I already knew this before, I've perfected it." He leaned down and put his ear and hand against Winry's stomach, who leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Its a...boy, Winry," Ed said after a few minutes. "What do you want to name him?"

"What do _you_ wanna name him?" Winry repeated his question. Ed sighed.

"Well, we have five months to figure it out..." He pulled the blanket from the arm of the sofa over them both. "So let's just sleep tonight,"

"Mmm," Winry replied, way ahead of him...as always.

Ed was awakened by something he _really _didn't want to hear.

"So, Mama, will you do me the honor...of...marrying me?" Maes jumped out of the way of his father's kick.

"Winry's already married to _me,_ Maes..." Ed grumbled, rubbing his eyes when he didn't feel Winry next to him.

Maes ran to his mother's side where she was cooking breakfast. "But mama loves me _more_ than she loves you, right mama?"

Winry smiled. "Of course I do, baby," Edwart felt a mental stab, "because you're not stupid," _Stab._ "Or cocky,"_ Stab. _"Or annoying,"_ Stab._ "And most of all..."

"Don't you dare, Winry -"

"You're not SHORT!" _STABSTABSTAB. _Edward fainted while his wife laughed. His son looked down at his fallen father.

"I believe that this is my win," Maes huffed smugly.

"You cheeky little brat," A vein popped out on Ed's forehead.

"Food's ready," Winry called, and immediately the two *couch boys cough* were at the table. Nina always seemed to materialize wherever her mom wanted her to be.

Breakfast was scrambled eggs, huge drumsticks, apple salad (Winry's 'life-changing invention' as her son and husband put it), and apple pie.

"Apple pie! My favorite!" Maes yelled.

Nina looked confusedly at him. "Why onii-chan love appuru pie lot?"

Edward and Winry smiled. "We'll tell you one day." They said simultaneously.

Edward had a huge appetite. Maes had a huge one as well. Nina's was normal. But Winry...

She looked so normal, but she had a plate full of food...you'd look away, look back, and it would be gone, she'd be on her next plate. And not just that. She'd get seconds, and thirds, and fourths, while no one noticed. And baa-chan had always made a ton of food and always blamed Ed and Al for being hogs and eating too much, but know they knew who was the real hog… She had a black hole of a stomach.

When they were finished, Winry made _Ed_ wash the plates and then she proceeded to give everyone their battle stations. "Okay, everyone! The family's all getting together in five hours, we need to get the house perfect before lunch! Ed, here's the list of stuff you need to buy," She handed Ed a list about three feet long.

"Are you kidding me? This'll take forever -"

"Which is exactly why you should start now. Leave, take the wagon with you." She kicked him out of the house. "Maes, Nina, I need you two to go clean up the yard. I'll be in here cleaning! Go!"

Maes and Nina took their jobs very seriously. They were out in seconds. Nina shouted to her brother, "Denny and Denchan's clean first!" Den's daughter and son, who had the same personality as Maes and Nina. _**(A/N: I know right, DEN'S A GIRL! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!)**_

The dogs were clean already, and being two months old they couldn't make a real mess. Maes and Nina went around, swept all the leaves under the side of the house, and then Nina forced her brother to help her pick flowers to put in the rooms inside.

Winry cleaned the whole house, making it spotless except her workroom (which she admitted that making clean would be impossible) and got ready to cook for lunch.

Ed got home two hours before the guests were gonna be there. It took him a while to get everything from the market, since everywhere he went everyone was saying 'Hey' and telling him to say hi to Winry for them. He got everything for free, though.

He got home carrying a mountain on his poor red wagon, which Winry relieved moments after Ed got home. She instructed him to do some cleaning, then go to the station to go pick everyone up.

"What's for dinner?" Ed asked before leaving.

"Amestrian mashed potatoes, Baa-chan's beef stew, Xingese noodles, Hughes-san's apple pies, and Al's sweet soup. Now leave before you eat everything," She slapped his hand away from the stew spoon and shoved him out the door.

Winry went to a window they got built in the wall so that you could see the front from the kitchen. She saw Ed walking up the hill in the direction of the station, on the right Maes and Nina running away from, on the left, babies Denny and Denchan.

Then all of a sudden, her vision was blotted out and she fell into a chair. The pain went as suddenly as it came, but she was sure she saw a white room.

"Oh well. Must've been the baby," Winry said, shrugging it off.


	2. Chapter 2: Maes

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**alexis0599**

**dirty105**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, it would still be going.**

**Chapter 2: Maes**

Ed was staring at the trains, trying to figure out which ones coming from which station to where and at what time, all at once. Every ten seconds someone would walk by and talk to the blond, who was now at a normal height for his age and _very _famous.

He looked up at the giant clock they had constructed in the middle of the walkway. _3. Oct. _He sighed, a little sadly, but a little happily too.

This October 3rd, his brother would be human, he would be human, a man, a husband, and a father. And he would know the truth about Winry. And he would have everyone together, just like _eight years ago,_ and hopefully, just hopefully, it wouldn't happen again.

_October 2nd, Eight Years Ago, Resembool_

Winry was in the kitchen, sitting on a chair in front of the stove. She was seven and a half months pregnant, and she couldn't wait for the last month and a half to pass. Edward was coming back from the station with everyone from Central. She had just finished making an enormous pot of stew, and was waiting.

Den came and sat next to the stool leg, yawning. Seconds later she stood up and was running through the door, outside, and jumped onto Al's broad chest. "Den!" Al shouted, and the dog barked cheerily.

"Al!" Winry hobbled to the doorway, where Al swept her into a hug. "One and a half months, Winry! I can't believe it!"

Ed laughed behind him. "You're acting like its _your_ baby, Al,"

Al gave Ed a smile, one of those smiles where you couldn't tell if he was serious or kidding. "In a way, nii-san, it could've been..." Ed, a vein popping out on his forehead, bonked Al on the back of the head. Al mirrored his action, starting a chain, after which Winry smacked both of them.

"I guess pregnancy didn't stop _you_, did it?" Al laughed at Ed's quiet comment, and Winry hit both boys again.

Down the pathway, there was a larger group approaching.

"Looks like Edward's having fun," Riza commented.

"They look happy at home," Rebecca agreed.

"Its good that _someone_ can keep Fullmetal in check," Roy huffed in admiration. "And its a woman, too..."

"That's a given, cuz Winry-dono is gonna have Al-sama and Ed-sama's baby," Mei cut in happily.

"You shouldn't put it like that," Havoc ruffled her hair. "But you grew like four feet in a year, what's wrong with you Xingese?"

"What were you saying about the Xingese?" Lan Fan stepped into line behind Havoc, but Ling held her back.

"But, ah, its nice to see this side of Amestris, and those three as well," Ling sighed happily.

"Mmhmm," Everyone agreed, before Winry turned and smiled the brightest smile in the world.

"You're all here!" She waved happily.

Mei launched herself into Winry's arms, and Ed and Al jumped to hold Winry up. "Winry-dono! It's great to see you again, you look so pretty!" Winry recovered from her shock.

"Thanks Mei, its awesome to see you too!"

"Winry-san! / Winry!" Lan Fan and Riza called before hugging the blond seventeen-year old. Winry called the men to come in.

Roy stepped forwards to hug Winry but was held back by Ed, Al, Havoc, and Ling. "Don't even _think _about it, damned colonel." Ed threatened.

"Yeah chief, she's pregnant," Havoc whispered. They all let go when Roy promised not to try anything, while Winry seemed oblivious to the whole thing.

"I bet you're all hungry, so line up and I'll give you your food," Winry announced, and immediately a perfect, straight and quiet line materialized.

_Ha, they're just like dogs, listening to everything she says,_ Den thought as she watched the whole scene.

As they all s at eating on the couch and on the floor, Winry listened to stories.

For some unknown reason, everyone in the room just wanted to tell her things. They wanted to make her laugh, to make her smile, to tell her what she'd missed. It got loud and dark soon. Winry assigned them all rooms, and then they all trudged up.

Actually, Mei, Lan Fan, and Riza stayed to help Winry clean up, while Ling, Havoc, Ed, Al, and Roy eavesdropped stealthily from the corner, hiding.

"So Winry, when's the baby due?" Riza asked when they had all sat down.

"On November 17th," The bottle blond replied, leaning back into the couch and closing her eyes.

"I'm glad you're still here," Winry then whispered, so queit the guys couldn't hear.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Riza whispered back.

"Because, I got married at 17 and I'm having a kid in the same year," She replied. "When I went to Rush Valley, there were these guys talking about it..." She sighed. "But the thing is, I don't regret it at all." She said out loud.

For some reason, everyone in the room realized what she was talking about.

"But, yeah," She smiled again, melting all their worries. "I'm tired. Riza, help me up the stairs. Oh, and," A wrench impaled itself through the wall the men were standing behind. "Eavesdrop more stealthily next time, ok?" She smiled scarily.

_The Next Day..._

Roy was at the bottom of the pile. Actually, no, Al was. Roy's head was on his chest. Ed was on top of both of them, Havoc laying on his legs, and Ling resting right on top. This is how the guys slept, all in Ed and Al's old bedroom. They woke groggily and trudged next door.

In the girls' room, Riza, Mei, and Lan Fan were huddling over something. The crowd enlarged with the guys joining.

Laying there was Winry, spread out in a star, snoring with her mouth open.

She was so _cute._ "Aww," The crowd whispered.

All of a sudden, Winry's eyes shot open. "The - the - holy crap -" She put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Winry?" Riza propped her up.

"The - oh - the - b -"

"Winry?"

Winry took a deep breath. _"ITS THE F-ING BABY!"_ She yelled. No one knew what to do for a second, then Ed scooped her up and Al was shouting.

"The hospital's five minutes away, Winry!"

"_OH MY GOD! WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS?" _ Winry's voice echoed across the hospital floor. Izumi, who couldn't come the day before, winced along with everyone else.

"Pinako would've fainted if she was here," Izumi commented. "And you two," She turned to face Ed and Al. "You two _just realized_ that something was wrong?" Her dreadlocks flared.

Ed jumped behind the trembling Al. "W-w-w-we didn't know that the baby was too big," Ed gave an excuse. "Besides, they wouldn't let me in, so I couldn't ever hear what they were saying,"

He was cut off. _"WHO IN THE FRIGGIN HELL DECIDED THAT GIVING BIRTH WAS A GOOD THING? AAAAAAAHH! OH MY FRIGGIN GOD, WHY CAN'T GUYS DO THIS? IS THIS WHAT ALL MOMS FEEL AT BIRTH? AAAAAHHH! THIS IS...THIS IS FU-ING HORRIBLE! AH! THE WORST FEE...LING! I FEEL LIKE SH-T! AHHHHH!" _

"Oh my goodness," Ed and Al went to look through the window into the birth room.

"Is she getting her guts ripped out or something?" Havoc shuddered. "Okay, sorry, since she technically is, I shouldn't have said that. But seriously, is this normal?"

"And Winry has a dirtier mouth than I do," Roy noted.

Right on cue, to prove his point, Winry let out another long string of profanities and nurses scrambled to escape from her room.

Izumi laughed. "But, still," She turned to look at the shuddering Elric boys. "Winry is the best match for them that anyone could find."

"Miss Elric had an unusual birth," The doctor reported after the yelling ceased and everyone had gathered around the sleeping blond's bed. "Her baby was larger than he was supposed to be, and was born a month and a half early to boot. He was born with a full head of hair, nails, and a...oh my...he was born with a tooth."

Silence.

"The boy will be brought to his mother momentarily, but Miss Elric has been given a light calming drug to keep her from getting too excited. Her body is a little weak right now." The doctor left the room.

"'Light' my ass," Winry mumbled, catching everyone's attention. "I feel like a dead pig," Her words were slow and seemed to roll off her tongue. "Sorry you guys had to hear that sh-t," She smiled apologetically.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked.

"Winry chuckled. "Did I sound like I was okay?"

Edward thought for a second, then decided not to answer.

"What are you naming the boy?" Izumi piped up.

Winry, Ed, and Al smiled a little cheekily. "Maes Elric,"

Roy's eyebrows shot up. "Maes, huh..."

The doctor walked in again, carrying a bundle of blue cloth the same shade as Winry's eyes into the room. He handed the baby to Winry, then promptly left the area.

They all proceeded to crowd around the life form.

Maes Elric. Golden hair. Golden eyes. 'M' shaped bangs. One tooth on the bottom row, a little on the left. A smile like the sun. Winry had to give the mini-Ed up to the original, puppy-dog-eyes begging Ed.

"Behold! It is the miracle of life! My miracle! Our miracle! The one thing alchemy can never achieve! My son, Maes!" He announced, holding the boy to his face until they were nose-to-nose. "I'm kind of scared," He admitted quietly.

Maes was passed around the room and he must have inherited Ed's love of attention as well because he did not mind a bit. The doctor released Winry to go home that night, since the room was needed for another woman who was having her baby too.

"Hey," Riza started when they were all falling asleep in the living room that night, Maes and Winry in the middle on a mattress while everyone else lay in blankets around her. "Winry, umm, Mei and Lan Fan and Ling all got visiting apartments in Central," She said, "And umm...they said they can stay for as long as they want as long as they visit Xing for a week every three months and...umm, since we're all there...do you want to...umm..."

Winry saved Riza from embarassment (who knows why she was embarassed). "I'd love to, Riza. That would be great."

One week later, Ed, Al, and Winry got an apartment next to Riza and Roy's in Central's Military Dorm.


	3. Chapter 3: Back

**Thank you for the reviews so far!**

**Shaded Moon Alchemist - What are you confused about?**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and if I did I would have a lot more Al Ed Winry scenes.**

**Chapter 3: Back**

_December 3rd, Six Years Ago, Central_

"Miss Elric, may I have a word?" The doctor called. All thirteen people in the room looked up to face him. The blond girl stood up and steadily followed the short man into his office.

Winry Elric had had a drastic change of appearance.

She had lost an enormous amount of weight. Her hair, once perfectly cared for, had lost its shine, but at least was in a ponytail. Her face had lost its brightness. Her forehead was creased with worry, her eyes tinted gray with sadness.

"Miss Elric," The doctor cleared his throat. "Would you like to see the patient?"

The blue-eyed girl hesitated for a second, then nodded. The doctor led her into a room occupied by one person on a bed.

The person was too small to take up even a third of the bed. Even though he had such a small size, a ton of varying sizes of tubes were flowing liquids into his miniscule body. The boy shuddered as the door let in a small draft.

Winry, emotionless, walked and sat next to the bed.

They were in complete silence in a few minutes, then a nurse brought the rest of the group inside the room. The blond brothers sat on either side of her.

"The patient has been diagnosed with a severe case of lung cancer. The chance of a child getting cancer at this time is about one in five point two million, and your son is a very rare case. He has a very, _very_ serious case.

"There are many possibilities of why this happened. The most probable one is that its because Maes Elric was born too early, and he was born fully developed for some reason. He has had a prodigious growth rate, being able to talk like a fully-developed person at the age of two, mastering how to read and write.

"His growth is even more than a prodigy's, and this may have backfired a bit." The doctor stopped talking for a moment.

"What is going to happen to him?" A dreadlocked woman asked quietly, her eyes still fixated upon the boy's face.

"He may have some effects, such as difficulty in walking, loss of eyesight or hearing, and weakness in joints and muscles. He might lose his ability to, say, pick up small objects, or to wave his arms. But as a doctor, it is my duty to inform you of the worst case scenario. Maes Elric has a forty percent chance of dying as he is now."

Winry visibly flinched. Ed tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"And it is the law that I inform you. Maes Elric is going to have to go through a series of surgery, and after those surgeries he will have a 98% chance of living." A feeling of slight relief filled the room.

"Thank you, doctor," Winry breathed, not lifting her head.

The doctor bowed and left the room.

"Did you hear that, Winry?" Havoc sighed, smiling a little.

"Yeah. I did. I - di-id," Her voice broke and she got quiet, the room erupting into cheers.

Paninya, who had left the room but came back, shouted over the crowd. "He says it'll take six weeks for the surgeries,"

"Six weeks, Winry," Al whispered.

"Six weeks," Winry repeated. "Six weeks."

_January 20th, Five Years Ago, Central_

"They've just finished with the last surgery," Al panted, running into the waiting room. "Winry, they said that the three of us can visit him,"

"Right," Winry stood up from her seat next to Ed's and the three walked to the surgery room. "Doctor?"

"Oh, the Elrics, please do come in," The doctor was looking at some files hastily and - Winry thought - worriedly, too.

"Is something the matter?"

He looked up at her innocent face and it immediately reminded him of his own innocent daughter's. "Actually, there is." He paused. "Do you remember about what I said, about that percentage?"

Ed nodded slowly. "The ninety eight percent chance of success, am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct. Please follow me." The short man led them through the surgery room and into the enormous patient room.

The blondes were at the bedside in moments. Winry held both of her son's hands, the boy sweating and panting and looking paler than ever.

Maes wasn't opening his eyes. He was squirming and wincing and flinching all at the same time, as if in an endless cycle of pain. "What is this?" Winry questioned, a little loudly. "What's happening to him?"

"That's what I wanted to inform you of, Miss Elric," He said a little painedly. "The operation - everything was going fine, and he was getting better and then his body - it rejected it. His body rejected the cure for absolutely _no apparent reason_." He clutched his clipboard. Noticing the suddenly heavy atmosphere, he excused himself, but not before saying, "I am so sorry."

Ed and Al looked at each other in painful horror before turning to Winry. She hadn't moved. At least, that's what they thought, until Ed put his hand over hers.

"Winry," he stared at her hand, noticing it shaking. "Winry," He repeated. "Win," He said a last time, swallowing the hard lump in his throat.

Using his right hand, the older brother pulled his wife's head into his chest. That was all it took.

Winry turned her head into his chest and screamed as loud as she could, almost completely muffled by Ed. Both brothers winced. The blond cried enormous tears, each sob wracking her all of a sudden small body.

After what felt like hours, she mumbled, "He - he's two years old! He *hic* he's our son! He had a _98 _*hic* _a 98 percent chance_ of living and - and," She stopped for a second. "A f-ing _two percent_ is gonna...damn," She cursed. "How much more does fate want to hurt this family?"


End file.
